(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling a job executed by the image processing apparatus, and particularly to an art of controlling execution of a maintenance job of maintaining the image processing apparatus.
(2) Related Art
There are various types of maintenance processing of maintaining an image processing apparatus that performs image processing such as print, scan, copy, and FAX transmission. For example, maintenance processing of maintaining mechanical parts includes cleaning of a transfer roller. Maintenance processing of maintaining software includes setup of a network, backup of an address book, and backup of data stored in the image processing apparatus.
These maintenance processing is performed in the image processing apparatus under a condition such as reception of a user's maintenance instruction, an elapse of a predetermined period of time, and the accumulated number of sheets for image formation completed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-58338
Conventionally, it is impossible to execute an image processing job such as a print job, a copy job, and a scan job while the image processing apparatus executes maintenance processing as described above. Also, such maintenance processing is managed and executed separately from the image processing job. As a result, the image processing job might unnecessarily need to wait to be executed for a long period. This causes great inconvenience.